This invention relates to coin apparatus, and more particularly to such apparatus for use in a vendor, having an acceptance function for acceptable coins, a rejection function for unacceptable items (slugs or unacceptable coins) and a change-making function, including a self-replenishing change tube feature.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,610 issued Aug. 15, 1978, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,703 issued Sept. 1, 1981 showing coin apparatus in the same general field as this invention.